Rakta Cernos
| introduced = | notes = }} Rakta Cernos là loại vũ khí được sửa đổi từ Cernos ,chúng là loại cung đặc biệt từ phe Red Veil. Là loại vũ khí có khả năng charge(khả năng tụ để tạo ra 1 phát bắn) nhanh nhất trong tất cả cả loại vũ khí, đi kèm với việc được tăng base damage(sát thương gốc chuẩn) , tỉ lệ gây ra hiệu ứng(gây ra các sát thương element) , và có khả năng thiên phú từ Blight . Đặc điểm Loại vũ khí này gây sát thương damage. Lợi thế: * Lượng sát thương gốc lớn. * Có thời gian chagre rất tốt (thời gian chagre ít nhất trong tất cả các loại vũ khí 0.25 giây). ** Hầu hết các loại cung khác khi sử dụng đều yêu cầu các mod tăng tốc độ bắn(fire rate) để làm giảm thời gian chagre , riêng Rakta Cernos thì không. * Tỉ lệ chí mạng cao. * Có sẵn 1 slot polarities và 1 slot polarity. * Có thêm khả năng thiên phú từ Blight . * Với mỗi phát bắn Chagre shot sẽ có thêm hiệu ứng Punch Through. ** Có thể bắn được nhiều mục tiêu trên 1 đường thẳng. * tạo ra tâm chuẩn(tăng độ chính xác) khi ngắm . Bất lợi: *Lượng sát thương và thấp – khả năng kém khi phải gặp phải armor và health. *Hiệu ứng Blight(hiệu ứng từ Blight) sẽ gây tiếng động cho kẻ địch ở xung quang, làm mất hiệu ứng ám sát nhận được. So sánh: * Rakta Cernos, so sánh với Cernos: ** Lượng sát thương gốc lớn hơn (250.0 vs. 200.0) ***Lượng sát thương damage cao hơn (225.0 vs. 180.0) ***Lượng sát thương damage cao hơn (12.5 vs. 10.0) ***Lượng sát thương damage cao hơn (12.5 vs. 10.0) ** Khả năng chagre ngắn hơn (0.25 vs. 1.0) ** Tỉ lệ gây hiệu ứng sát thương element cao hơn (15.0% vs. 10.0%) ** Được có sắn 1 slot và polarities. ** Có khả năng thiên phú từ Blight . ** Tốc độ bay của mũi tên nhanh hơn Cách lấy *Rakta Cernos có thể mua được bằng cách đạt mức Rank Exalted với phe Red Veil, và chi ra điểm syndicate để mua. Giống như toàn bộ Syndicate Weapons, Rakta Cernos sẽ không được đưa vào danh sách những món đồ được tặng miễn phí khi bạn đat tới mức rank Exalted . *Vũ khí Syndicate còn có thể có được thông qua hệ thống Trading, tuy nhiên chỉ áp dụng với unranked và không có Forma và Orokin Catalyst được nhét vào. Lưu ý *Hiệu ứng thiên phú từ Blight trên Rakta Cernos có thể hủy bỏ hiệu ứng nhận được từ Stealth Affinity Bonus-được xác nhận từ gameplay, và cũng như khả năng sát thương xuyên tâm nhận được từ damage cũng không được tính là stealth kill(ám sát) kể cả khi giết toàn bộ kẻ địch trong khoảng cách vừa tầm. Mẹo *Rakta Cernos có thể đạt mức tỉ lệ chí mạng lên đến 100% khi lắp max ranked mod Point Strike và mod Critical Delay với lượng rank cần tối thiểu là 4 . Hình ảnh Syndicateweapons5803.jpg|The Rakta Cernos as seen on Devstream 58. Rakta Cernos in Codex.jpg|Rakta Cernos in Codex Lets Max (Warframe) E83 - Rakta Cernos Warframe Syndicates Rakta Cernos, Yanking It's Way to the Top thequickdraw Warframe Playtest Ratka Cernos vs. Dread, Better than the Best? raw Warframe Rakta Cernos Setup 1x Forma (U17.4.5)